


LOVE , look at the two of us

by Neuronmancer



Category: Person of Interest(tv)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Harold Finch/Bottom John Reese, slut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuronmancer/pseuds/Neuronmancer
Summary: FR的第一次RF提及





	LOVE , look at the two of us

那是一个懒洋洋的周六的早晨，度过了一个激烈的夜晚，哈罗德腰酸背痛地躺在床上，有些不想动，但厨房里飘来的培根的咸香让他有些按耐不住。等他磨磨蹭蹭地起床，将睡衣挂在身上，洗漱完毕，走到厨房，进入他视线范围内的约翰让他挪不开眼了。

男人光裸的后背和臀部呈现出健康的小麦色，雄健的骨骼撑起高大的身躯，每一个微小的动作都牵动了一片肌肉群，围裙在后颈和后腰处分别系了蝴蝶结，后腰处的蝴蝶结的末端微微挡住臀缝，紧实的两扇臀部肌肉间隐隐露出嫩红色的小洞。

哈罗德愣愣地盯着那个让人遐想的入口。

听到动静，约翰回头冲他笑了一下，哈罗德赶紧移开视线，假装什么都没发生地坐到桌边。

约翰骨节分明的手轻柔地把盛了本尼迪克特蛋的盘子端到哈罗德面前的桌子上。那双手在昨天晚上温柔地打开自己，哈罗德又有些不好意思地别过脑袋。

约翰是他见过的最有男子气概的人，那些一闪而过的念头，还是不要提出来的好。

意料之外的是，当天晚上约翰并没有要他，只是温柔地跟他亲吻，把他哄上床，他不知道约翰在捣鼓什么，很晚没睡。

约翰穿着浴袍安安静静地躺在床上，哈罗德以为他睡着了，轻手轻脚地掀开被子钻进去。

被子里有一股浓郁的香味，是花梨木精油。

约翰转过身，伸出胳膊利落地揽住哈罗德，另一只手抓住哈罗德的手腕，往自己身下带。拨开浴袍，约翰没有引领他的手去摸他的阴茎，而是直接伸到身后，他的手指摸索到一片粘腻。

“你不想要我吗(U dont want me)？”当他犹犹豫豫的抚摸约翰的肛口时，耳边传来低沉的醉人的声音。

他对上约翰深绿色的眼睛，那双眼睛含着淡淡的笑意，仿佛对自己的魅力自信，带着无言的催促与略微的嘲讽。哦，他恨死约翰这幅游刃有余的表情了。

不能总是让这个恶劣的家伙得逞。

他故意不做回应，手指开始轻柔却坚定地在穴口划圈，然后缓慢地把手指滑进去。他感觉自己的手指被紧密地包裹着，相对而卧，他细细地观摩着约翰的表情。

那种坦然自若的神态不见了，约翰的眼睛半闭，瞳仁透出了一点绿光，他的嘴微微张开，快速地吸气呼气。

哈罗德得意极了。

他一丝不苟地在约翰的甬道里摩挲，一根手指滑出来，接着并拢两指插进去，在约翰的体内他将食指和中指分开，呈剪刀状在内壁开拓。他感觉触到了那个点，于是用两根手指轻轻夹了一下。

约翰粗短地低吼一声，张开嘴拼命喘气，他的脸上一副哈罗德可以描述为欲仙欲死的表情。

然后他残忍地抽出手指，迅速扒开被子，剥下约翰的浴袍，约翰嘟嘟囔囔地不太情愿地配合他的动作。他拍拍约翰的屁股，示意他趴跪到床上。男人肌肉动作，精壮的四肢撑起躯干。

约翰拧回身毫无章法地套弄哈罗德的阴茎，哈罗德感觉到了他的焦躁，与平时逗弄自己时完全不同。哈罗德轻笑了一下，去床头柜上取下小小的玻璃瓶子，把剩余的精油浇在自己的性器上。

他扶着自己的阴茎缓慢地进入，“以前有人这么干过你吗?”约翰的前特工经历，这种事完全有可能，但他还是忍不住问。“有啊...”约翰的喘息中带着笑意，闻言，哈罗德郁郁不乐，动作也不知不觉粗暴了起来。

而这成功地让约翰呻吟连连，“那么，你得努力了，啊啊...”这个时候还不忘贫嘴，哈罗德闷闷地想，一言不发地继续挺动。“其实...他放进去的时候...我就软了...”约翰哼哼着，哈罗德又好气又好笑，扬起手在约翰的屁股上打了一下。

肌肉和脂肪的比例在丰满的臀部分布得恰到好处，而精油使约翰的皮肤更细腻了，操，手感好极了，哈罗德默默地在心里骂了一句脏话。

“嗯...现在我有没有被你干的爽你可以亲自确认...”哈罗德伸手一摸，坚硬，炽热，湿润，哈罗德的脑袋已经无法组织语言，就只剩下几个形容词了。他下意识地握住它，准备撸动，然而这时，约翰轻柔地抓住他的手腕，制止了他的动作，然后把他的手送到唇边，从指缝到指尖，舔舐哈罗德手上沾着的他自己的液体。

“我只想感受你......像一个真正的男人那样干我，让提到被操的时候我只能想起你，让我记住你的形状...”哈罗德感觉自己的阴茎剧烈地抽搐了一下，他什么都不愿顾忌，实际上，他的脑子也什么都想不了了，他疯狂地摆动腰臀，丝毫没有考虑自己身上的伤。

“我想这么做很久了，你知道吗，我希望你把我操开，让我完全属于你...”说着他将两只手伸到身后，分开两侧的臀部肌肉，让哈罗德的抽插没有任何阻碍，天哪，他知道自己在做什么吗？哈罗德直勾勾地盯着他们交合的部位，自己深红的阴茎在洞口飞快地进出，囊带一下一下击打着约翰的屁股，已经分不清是什么的液体顺着约翰的大腿流下来。

“我的前面，后面...唔...都是你的，你可以随时使用，我会很高兴的...”哈罗德实在不能容忍他再这样讲下去了，他扶着约翰的腰身把他翻过来，然后压到他的身体上，重重的咬住他的嘴唇。他粗暴地将舌头碾进约翰的口腔，掠夺约翰的舌头，既然都属于他，这张能把他引燃的嘴还是不要说话比较好。

尽享约翰的唇的甜蜜，他开始转移阵地，轻吻约翰眼里的生理性泪水和清瞿的脸颊，吸吮他泛红的耳朵和粗长的脖子，感受颈动脉在他的唇舌下跳动，舔舐他的胸口并把乳粒含在嘴里。他要标记他，即使这些痕迹都消退了他也永远忘不了它们曾存在于他的身体。

快感在身下涌动，漫过四肢，冲向头顶，直抵足尖。不断收缩的甬道让他想立刻射出来，但他更想等，因为那大概比高潮更重要。

“没有必要...我只希望你舒服，你不必老式地非要在我后面...”看的出约翰也爽的不行，但他必须等, “这是我们某种意义上的第一次，我想看着你的表情...”说着他又挺动阴茎，准确地碾过那个点。

当约翰的精液喷洒得两个人身上都是时，他聚起十二分注意力盯着约翰的脸。

那张脸上的表情，看不出是痛苦还是快乐。

诚然，性爱与死亡密不可分，尤其是到了极致的性爱，在那一瞬间与死亡擦肩而过。

他思考着，也到达了高潮，将精液一股一股射进约翰的体内。

可是我还在这里，你露出这副表情的时候，只能在我床上。

他从约翰的身上翻下来，昏昏沉沉地倒在他身边。


End file.
